


Operation: Thirst

by DawnOfTomorrow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, Humour, Kinky thoughts, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Patient Mari, Pining, Thirsty Victor, so much thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfTomorrow/pseuds/DawnOfTomorrow
Summary: Victor wants his AC fixed. It's the hottest summer Detroit has seen in YEARS, and all he wants is to enjoy his rare time off. At least, until the handyman from Katsuki repairs shows up.It wasn't fair for anyone to look that hot in a handyman uniform. It just wasn't, okay?A LOT of thirst, followed by eventual smut.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 109
Kudos: 316





	1. Chapter 1

Cursing quietly, Victor pokes the AC again. It gives a pitiful rumble, but definitely not anything resembling cool air. It just had to happen on the second day of his first holiday in years – and of course, on the hottest weekend of the year.

He HATED the heat. Any self-respecting Russian would, living in America or not.

Cursing again, louder this time, he dug out his phone and googled for AC repair services. He didn’t care about cost, just dialled the number the website listed.

“Heya, Katsuki repairs!” A bored woman answered.

“Yes, hi! My AC is broken.” He said, slightly exasperated.

“Alright. Address? I can get someone out in about an hour or two.”

“Great!” Quickly giving her his details, he set about making himself a cold drink.

* * *

Not even an hour later, there’s a polite knock on his door.

He practically leaps over his couch to open the door – the room had to be at LEAST 40 degrees, he was sure of it.

On the other side of the door stood…

Well, every wet dream Victor had ever had.

The young man was about his age – late twenties, early thirties, probably. He was shorter than Victor and Asian – but more importantly, he was _fit_. His ‘type’ when it came to men had always been a bit peculiar – or at least Chris said so.

He didn’t go for the big, beefy lumberjack types, or even the sleek businessmen like he himself was. No, he liked cute, innocent-looking guys, ideally with _muscles_. The man before him was the literal definition of that. He was wearing a sleeveless, black top that left his arms exposed, and was just tight enough to also show his abs.

Victor gulped.

“Hi?”

To his never-ending excitement, the man flushed a little.

“Yes, hi! I’m Yuuri, from Katsuki repairs? Something about a broken AC?”

“Come in!”

He eagerly showed the other the way over to the broken unit – he wanted it fixed as much as he wanted to just stare at the other man.

So what, it had been a while for him.

“Ah, yeah, I see this a lot. Poor maintenance. I can get straight to work if you want? It’ll take me about an hour.”

“Of course. Do you need anything?”

The gorgeous handyman turned and smiled at him.

“Nope, I have everything I need.”

* * *

Victor was going to DIE.

At first he blamed it on the heat. And to be fair, it WAS hot. But mostly, it was his guest. Yuuri.

The gorgeous man and his unreasonably clingy clothes had been in front of his AC unit – and directly in his line of vision – for the last half hour, and it was slowly killing him.

Victor had an older AC unit, a big one – and apparently, in order to fix it, Yuuri had to get on his hands and knees.

He had been so distracted by his tight shirt at first that he’d completely missed the disgustingly gorgeous ass and _thighs_ the other sported.

He was starting to consider that maybe he was just having a heat-induced hallucination, that Yuuri wasn’t real – because if he was, then Victor just HAD to have him.

Which would be a lot easier if he could speak in complete sentences around him.

So far, that hadn’t been the case.

“Do you want a drink?” He eventually squeaked out, when the silence became too heavy for him to bear.

“Oh, that’d be great! Water?” Yuuri replied, evidently unaware that Victor was dying a slow death behind him.

Victor brought him a bottle, almost in a trance.

Yuuri, apparently too busy to let go of what he was doing, wedged it under his arm and unscrewed the cap, one-handed.

Victor _whimpered_.

* * *

“Yeah, looks like I’m missing one of the parts here. If you’re not busy, I can come back in about an hour with it?”

“Sure.” He croaked out.

He wasn’t busy – but he could definitely use a break from watching Yuuri work.

“Sorry about the delay Mr. Nikiforov.”

“No, it’s fine. And please, call me Victor.”

Yuuri blinked up at him once or twice.

“Uh… sure, Victor. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

He nodded like a complete idiot and watched as Yuuri walked out, his eyes darting between the other man’s ass and the muscles of his back. Victor wanted to _bite_ them.

* * *

“No, Phichit, you don’t UNDERSTAND!” Yuuri whined into his phone not ten minutes later, standing in a hardware store looking for the right kit.

“What don’t I understand? You took a new client, his AC is broken and he’s hot.”

“No! It’s not like that! He’s not just hot! The guy I dated in my last year of college, he was hot. This guy is… Phichit, he’s a GOD!”

“Yuuri… has it really been that long?”

“What? No, it isn’t that either! He’s just… so beautiful? I thought I was gonna cry when he opened the door.”

“Wow. That’s… dramatic. So what’s your gameplan?”

“Huh? Buy this part and fix his AC. What else?”

His best friend snickered.

“Yes, _what else_ indeed, Yuuri? How are you going to seduce him?”

“I’m not. That would be unprofessional. Besides he’s both way out of my league and probably not even gay.”

“Right. You keep telling yourself that.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, that’s it! All fixed.” The beautiful handyman declared quite suddenly, ripping Victor from his current fantasy.

Which was Yuuri, flexing those thighs around his head.

He gulped.

“Oh? So it’s working again?”

Instead of answering him directly, Yuuri pressed two buttons on the AC and with a slow whirr, it came to life. Immediately, it started to blow first cool, then cold air out.

Yuuri crossed his arms in apparent satisfaction, making his muscles bulge just so.

“Feeling any cooler yet?” The other man asked.

“Nope.” Victor half-whimpered, not talking about the temperature at all.

“Uh… right…” Stuttered Yuuri, obviously confused by his answer. He leaned down and pressed some more buttons – the AC promptly blew even colder air out.

“How’s that?” The man asked, and this time, Victor found himself nodding, too embarrassed by his slip up to say anything.

He accompanied Yuuri to the door.

“Uh… thanks. Do I, what do I owe you?”

“Ah, I think you settled with my sister? Over the phone? Via credit card?”

He cleared his throat.

“Ah, yes, that’s right.”

He watched, incredibly disappointed as the cutest man in the world walked away and got into his truck.

* * *

“You don’t UNDERSTAND, Chris!” He whined into his phone, not an hour later, sitting in front of his newly fixed AC.

“Oh, I understand alright. You need to get some.”

Well, the other man wasn’t wrong… but only one specific someone would do.

“Chris! You didn’t SEE him!”

“Nope, I didn’t. But I know your type. Cute, built, and able to absolutely ruin you, right?” Chris snickered over the phone.

Victor whined quietly, annoyed that his friend wasn’t taking him seriously.

“Okay, okay. Let’s look at this rationally. You want to get your dick wet. How are you going to get with him?”

“I can’t! I don’t even know his last name!”

Chris groaned.

“Cheri, you’re REALLY annoying when you’re thirsty. You know where he WORKS. He’s a handyman.”

“So?”

“So, I’m sure you have a thing or two he could… handle. Buy a new toaster or something. Drop a fork in the garbage disposal.”

“You, sir, are a GENIUS!”

* * *

Chris was not a genius. Chris was EVIL, he decided the day after the next.

He’d decided to wait a day, just to hopefully not appear like a complete weirdo.

Staring down at what remained of his garbage disposal, he nearly swooned. Not over the garbage disposal of course, but over _Yuuri_ , who was laying on his back, the same tight shirt as before riding up a little.

He hoped that curiosity about the process would work as an excuse for why he was looming over the other man – his attempt to keep a respectable distance away had failed once that shirt had slipped up.

Yuuri’s abs were some of the tightest he’d ever seen.

He felt faint at the thought of touching them, of _licking_ them.

“Uh… Victor?” Yuuri asked, and he realised that the other had spoken. He hadn’t heard a word.

“Yeah, sorry?”

“Do you happen to have a rag or something I can use? The pipe is dripping a little.”

And it _was_. Onto his shirt. Which was wet.

He was going to die.

“Be right back!” He blurted and ran for the safety of his bedroom.

Digging out an old rag, he steeled himself to go back to Yuuri, hoping the heavy jeans he’d put on in preparation would hide his erection. The slacks he’d worn the first time around certainly would NOT have done the trick.

“Is this okay?” He asked, offering the rag.

“Yeah, sure.” Yuuri took it without looking too closely, his hands disappearing behind the pipes again.

Which… left Victor to ogle him.

The damp patch on Yuuri’s shirt had made it cling to him even more – and evidently, it was cold water, because Victor could see his nipples through his shirt.

He wasn’t even sure where to stare at, anymore. Frankly, the fact that he still hadn’t jumped the other man was a miracle.

Making sure his phone was silenced, he snapped a quick picture and sent it to Chris.

The reply was instant. A ‘DAYUM’ followed by seven eggplant emojis.

He needed better friends.


	3. Chapter 3

His next call to Katsuki repairs – now a contact and favourited in his phone, bringing his total to eight contacts – was a genuine one. The garbage disposal accident _hadn’t_ been, of course, but he really had nothing to do with his boiler dying on him.

Even in the hellish heat of the Detroit summer he didn’t want to take cold showers only – so he found himself calling the company the minute they opened just a day after Yuuri had fixed his accidentally-on-purpose ruined garbage disposal.

The same lady as before – Yuuri’s _sister_ picked up.

He dearly hoped he imagined the slight snicker as she took down what he needed this time.

Like last time, he specified that he wanted Yuuri to fix it for him again – blushing bright red because this time he was SURE she was laughing at him, she promised to send him over by lunch.

* * *

Yuuri showed up in another shirt like before, this time in a dark blue colour that suited him FAR too well. He was beginning to think it was some sort of uniform.

Still, leaning against the doorframe in the basement while Yuuri messed with the boiler made it hard not to appreciate the shirt.

The boiler was just a little out of his reach, so he had to stretch to get it… and that meant that his shirt was riding up again.

The man had dimples above his ass.

Nothing Victor hadn’t seen before, but they were above YUURI’s ass, and Victor wanted to run his fingers over them. Though… not as much as he wanted to feel the other man’s back muscles.

He’d been so distracted by Yuuri’s abs before that he failed to appreciate the way his back muscles moved as he lifted his arms.

He bit back a whimper as a droplet of sweat ran down the handyman’s neck and subsequently his back.

Sweat shouldn’t be sexy.

Somehow, it was.

* * *

“You’ve really been having bad luck, haven’t you?” Yuuri asked an hour later, the offending part of the boiler in front of him. Some kind of snapped wire, apparently.

“I guess. I’m normally not home much.” Victor admitted, hoping desperately Yuuri wasn’t about to call him out on his, uh, issues.

“Oh?” Yuuri encouraged, as he dug through his toolbox.

“Uh, I work in the city. So I’m in the office most of the time.” He explained, trying to somehow keep a conversation going. Yuuri wasn’t the most talkative of people.

“I see. So what do you do?”

“Ah, I’m the CFO of an investment company. It’s really boring.”

“Wow! That’s not boring at all! It’s really impressive! You’re so _young_ as well!” Yuuri exclaimed, his beautiful eyes shining.

Victor blushed – he wasn’t normally particularly flattered when people commented on his job, but the way Yuuri had said it, he was actually quite… proud.

“And you? How did you… uh, become a handyman?”

Yuuri chuckled softly – Victor wanted that laugh as a ringtone.

“Well, I’m not? Actually? I mean, I am right now, but I’m just finishing up my degree in engineering. I help out in the family business.”

He nearly swooned – unfairly gorgeous AND smart? Yuuri was going to kill him.

* * *

“Chris! He’s SMART!” He whined into his phone ten minutes after Yuuri left.

“Ok, cheri, this is getting worrying. You need to do something about that problem of yours. Go out, get some.”

He huffed.

“I don’t want ‘some’. I want him.”

“Then hit on him already.”

“Chris, I can barely walk in a straight line in front of him.” It was true – he’d nearly fallen back down the stairs when he’d followed Yuuri back out of the basement and he’d seen his legs flex as he walked up.

“Can you die of thirst? I think that’s what’s happening to me.” He declared as he let himself drop onto the couch.

“Alright, that’s enough. I’m coming over tonight, and we are going out to get you some.”

With that, Chris hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

His friend’s attempts to get him laid had failed miserably.

Not that he hadn’t received interest – there were several men at the club who would have happily gone home with him.

He hadn’t even felt the slightest twitch of want at the sight of any of them though.

Chris had eventually hooked up with a young lawyer – admittedly a good match… and Victor had gone home.

Where he’d promptly ordered a pool.

He’d never _had_ a pool before, but it seemed like the sort of thing a handyman could help him set up. It also involved water, so there was at least a chance he’d get to see Yuuri wet again.

The hotline for the Katsuki repairs company was his most-dialled contact.

* * *

“Yuuri, that isn’t even a service that we _offer_!” Mari hissed at him from across the room.

He waved her off.

“Doesn’t matter! I’ll do it.” He hissed back.

Mari rolled her eyes and took Victor off hold.

“Yes, Mr. Nikiforov. Sorry about that. We don’t _normally_ offer that service,-”

He squinted at his sister as she fell quiet.

“Uh, I’m sorry, how much?” She asked a moment later, scribbling something down.

“Right, okay. He’ll be with you in the next hour.”

She hung up the phone, and Yuuri nearly bounced on the spot.

“Right, so he just offered triple your usual rate.”

“Uh… wow. I guess it’s really hot. He must really want that pool up.”

His sister gave him a long-suffering look.

“Sure Yuuri. _That’s_ it.”

* * *

Yuuri in his basement was bad for his heart.

Yuuri in the garden, in shorts, the sun playing along his skin was absolutely deadly.

The other was standing over a bunch of parts that, when assembled, supposedly made the pump for the metal frame pool that Victor had had delivered. He’d paid a frankly insulting amount of money for the overnight delivery and assembly of the frame.

100% worth it, he decided as Yuuri bent at the hip and picked up a piece of pipe.

The other man could have smacked him with it and he’d have probably thanked him for it.

Shaking off the haze of arousal that spread through his mind at the thought of laying underneath Yuuri, the other man’s foot firm on his chest, he forced himself to go inside and make them both a drink.

Cold, fresh lemonade with ice would hopefully help his thirst some.

Yeah right.

* * *

Yuuri hated to admit it, but he was a little in over his head with the bloody pump. He could fix and install them, but assembling it? With the flimsy excuse of a manual he’d been given? He didn’t see how he was supposed to pull it off.

The fact that the most beautiful man in the world was watching him wasn’t great for his composure either.

Victor seemed to enjoy watching him work – he wasn’t sure what the appeal was, but he’d also be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy those blue eyes on him.

When he was succeeding at a task, anyway.

Groaning in frustration, he stood and wiped the sweat off his brow.

Just in time to bang directly into whatever tray Victor had been carrying.

The other man dropped it with a shriek, and Yuuri felt something cold and wet drip down his clothes.

* * *

Victor was a moron.

There was no other explanation for how he’d managed to dump his tray, complete with two glasses and a pitcher of lemonade over Yuuri.

The man was standing in front of him, gaping up at him.

The lemonade had even gotten his glasses wet.

The worst of it had landed on his shirt though, and his pants.

Victor was a _moron_.

“I’m… sorry?” He offered, his eyes hungrily raking over Yuuri’s body.

The other man cursed softly, wringing his shirt out a little.

“Ah, no, it was my fault. I should’ve looked out.”

He cleared his throat and watched as Yuuri awkwardly shook off his clothes.

“I… I’ll get you a change of clothes?” Victor squeaked and dashed off, back inside to the safety of his bedroom.

He knew his things wouldn’t fit Yuuri well, but… well, he had to offer him something, didn’t he?

Grabbing a wifebeater that was a little too small on him and a pair of cargo shorts he didn’t like but kept because they’d been pricy, he hurried back outside.

* * *

Changing clothes in Victor’s bathroom was… surreal.

He was grateful enough for the change of clothes as it saved him a trip home that would have taken an hour or two out of his day, but… still.

Pulling on Victor’s shirt, he discovered that it was definitely on the small side, but he wasn’t about to complain.

The pants on the other hand were… well, they were a little big on him, around the waist. They sagged – not enough to be a problem, just enough to make him feel self-conscious.

Studying himself in the mirror, he quickly realised the sticky lemonade had gotten into his hair and on his glasses too. Washing the latter and rinsing the former under the tap quickly, he brushed it out of his face and hurried back to Victor… who had made fresh lemonade.

In a bottle this time.

HOW could a man so stunning be so kind and considerate at the same time? It wasn’t fair. How was he supposed to cope?


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri Katsuki in his clothes was without a doubt the sexiest thing Victor had EVER seen.

He’d nearly tripped over his own feet when the other man had come back out, his now wet – WET – hair brushed out of his face like he was in some sort of cheap porno.

Not that Victor wouldn’t have been down for that.

Someone filming Yuuri destroying him?

He’d pay the other man himself if he thought it would work.

Shaking off the unbidden thought, he handed Yuuri his bottle of lemonade.

“Sorry about before.”

“Don’t worry, I appreciate the change of clothes.”

Victor cleared his throat.

“Yeah… uh… do you need any help?” He gestured at the pile of parts in the grass.

Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock.

“N-No! You hired me to do this so you wouldn’t have to. Please don’t worry about it.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Mhm. Why don’t you fill up the pool? I’m sure this will be ready soon.”

He cast a doubting glance down at the disassembled pump but nodded. As good an excuse to stand nearby and stare as any. Shame he’d be holding the _wrong_ hose while filling the pool.

* * *

“Ok, I don’t get why you don’t just ask him out already.” Chris declared, a few hours later, casually lounging on his couch.

He glared.

“Because I don’t know if he’s gay, and I’m paying for his time. I don’t want him to feel pressured.”

Yuuri had left – and he’d needed to vent to someone. Chris was usually up for that sort of thing.

“Ok but I mean what’s the plan, you only have so many appliances.”

“I can buy more. I always thought a dishwasher would be good in this place.”

“Oh my god, you’re acting like a teenager.”

His friend was just outright laughing at him now.

“Shut up or you can’t have any more of that wine.” He groused, never mind that Chris had brought it.

“Relax, I’m only teasing. Anyway, if he’s all that, why don’t you just-”

Before Chris could put even _more_ ideas in Victor’s head, a knock on the door interrupted them.

* * *

“Uh… Yuuri?” He greeted the other man, while trying to process how or why he was lucky enough to see the man twice in one day.

“Yes, hi, sorry to disturb you again. I came to return your clothes?”

He held out a bag – presumably with his clothes.

Victor accepted it automatically.

“Ah… thanks. Would you like to come in?”

He scolded himself – there was really no reason for the other man to come in at all.

Yuuri smiled and stepped past him.

“Oh hiiiii!” A familiar flirtatious voice greeted a moment later and Victor nearly had a stroke.

He practically threw his bag into the bedroom, didn’t even manage to get it on the bed before hurrying back to where a _very_ embarrassed-looking Yuuri and Chris were standing.

Oh hell no.

“Victor, cheri, you didn’t tell me how… handy your handyman is!” The Swiss man purred.

“Uh, I, uh… I’m sorry I interrupted your… date?” Yuuri stammered, his eyes darting to the wine on the table and back.

“No! No, not a date. Chris is a coworker.” He hastily explained.

He could hardly credit how glad he was when Yuuri chuckled and nodded. That was NOT a misunderstanding he wanted.

* * *

“Wow, Victor, you weren’t kidding about that boy.” Chris remarked as he watched Yuuri climb back into his truck.

“Told you.” He said, two parts smug and one part thirsty.

“Isn’t he sweet though, to bring you your stuff back. You didn’t mention how you got him into your pants?”

He sighed.

“Trust me, if I had gotten ‘into his pants’ you wouldn’t be here right now.”

Chris gently patted his shoulder.

“There, there.”

* * *

“Oh my god Phichit how can I be so OBVIOUS? He must have thought I was so embarrassing.” Yuuri whined to his friend once again.

“I’m sure he didn’t.”

“I called his colleague his DATE! He looked so horrified…”

“I’m sure it’s fine.”

“How can you know that?”

Phichit sighed.

“Because he seems like a nice guy. Besides, you’ve been going out of your way for him.”

“Phichit, he’s so beautiful. I bet people just like… do things for him all the time. He probably doesn’t notice.”

“So are you gonna show me a photo of your belle any time soon?”

Yuuri whined.

“I don’t have one!” And if he did, he wouldn’t give it to Phichit – the other man would probably just do something rude like photoshop them both into a wedding together.

His brain had enough stupid impossible fantasy without Phichit providing more material.


	6. Chapter 6

Victor knew he had a problem as he gripped the wrench tighter. Lifting it, he took aim and then, with a semi-well-executed thwack, he hit the radiator cap off the radiator on the far wall of his bedroom.

There.

It was official.

He was a lost cause.

Grinning like a loon, he speed-dialled Katsuki repairs.

Mari – he’d learned her name by now – apparently had caller ID.

“Yeah, I’ll send him over.” Was the only thing she said before she hung up the call.

He should probably be offended.

He wasn’t.

* * *

“And you bumped into this, uh, how?” Yuuri asked him a little over an hour and a half later, staring at the completely busted and bent radiator cover.

“Uh… I was doing yoga.” He replied, clearing his throat.

“Right…” Yuuri said, scratching his head.

“Can you fix it?”

“I mean… sure? But why do you want it fixed anyway, it’s July?”

Victor laughed weakly.

“I just like it when things, uh, work.”

“Well… alright then.” Yuuri said and nudged the radiator cap on the floor with his shoe.

* * *

“I’m sorry you did WHAT?” Chris was practically wheezing on the phone.

“Keep it DOWN!” He hissed – Yuuri was only in the next room over when his friend had called to check on what he called ‘Operation:Thirst’.

He’d refused to comment on the name.

“Oh my god, _Victor_! That’s so pathetic! Why don’t you just ask the boy out?”

“Because! Because I can’t talk to him. I just stutter!”

“So you instead lied to get him into your bedroom?”

“He SQUATTED DOWN, Chris! I thought I was gonna die.”

“Okay, I saw his ass, I believe you. You know your excuses are getting dumber, right?”

Obviously.

“You’re not helping.”

“Oh, there is no helping you. You’re officially beyond help.”

Thinking back to the way the other man’s thighs had shifted as he’d knelt down, he had to agree.

* * *

“How do you even break a radiator doing yoga?” He asked his sister a few hours later.

Mari scoffed.

“You mean he actually needed something done?”

“Huh?” He blinked at her in confusion.

“I mean at first I thought he just had a lot of broken tech, but you’re not seriously telling me his radiator was broken for real?”

“Uh… yeah?”

Mari groaned.

“Right. Okay. Now call me a cynic but I don’t THINK that he broke it during yoga.”

“What then?”

“Yuuri, I love you, but you are SO dense.”

* * *

The next morning Victor’s phone rang at an ungodly hour.

He picked up without checking the caller ID.

“Hello?” He grumbled, not at all keen to be woken up.

“Yes, hi, this is Mari from Katsuki repairs.”

He sat up straighter.

“Uh… hi? What can I do for you?” He asked, unsure what Mari might want from him – had his card been declined? Surely his limit was high enough.

She sighed.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this, but what you _can do for me_ is to finally ask my little brother out.”

“I’m, uh sorry?” He squeaked.

“Right, listen, Yuuri STILL hasn’t caught on to the fact that you’re _obviously_ into him, and actually thinks you broke your radiator doing yoga.”

Victor cleared his throat.

“Well… I mean…”

“No, don’t. At this point, I just feel bad taking your money. So, I put you on Yuuri’s schedule for his last appointment today, and if he comes back home ONE MORE TIME whining about how hard it is to stay concentrated while you’re around, next time _I_ will be the one stopping by to fix your shit.”

Strangely enough, he didn’t think she meant his appliances.


	7. Chapter 7

Victor did NOT spend the majority of his day preparing for Yuuri.

The fact that he took not one but two showers and trimmed and styled every single hair on his body had NOTHING to do with Yuuri.

Nor did putting new sheets on his bed and airing out the room.

Or tidying _that_ drawer of his bedside table.

No, that was just… what he did. During the day.

Picking out his second favourite shirt for a day at home? The only reasonable thing to do.

He’d first put on his favourite shirt, but then, if he got lucky enough to have it ripped off, he didn’t want to lose his best shirt.

Not that he wouldn’t let the man tear through his entire closet if he wanted to.

* * *

Yuuri was… nervous when he knocked on Victor’s door.

His sister had scheduled him in _last_ and hadn’t even noted down what ne needed fixed this time, so he hadn’t been able to prepare properly.

Not that there was any way to prepare for an encounter with the beautiful man.

Victor opened the door and Yuuri nearly dropped his toolbox.

Apparently, he’d had no _idea_ how attractive Victor really was.

The man that opened the door was… impossibly beautiful.

Something about him was… different. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that his shirt looked like it was painted on, that his hair was particularly shiny, or that he seemed to… glow.

He really had it bad.

The smirk Victor greeted him with made him weak in the knees.

“Hi Victor.” He greeted, praying his voice sounded… normal. Somewhat.

“Hey. Come on in.”

Used to it by now, he walked inside, doing his best not to stare at Victor’s ass as he walked past the other man.

This was going to be a LONG last appointment.

* * *

Yuuri after a long day of work in his flat pushed buttons he didn’t even know he had. He’d asked the other man to sit on the couch so he could work up the nerve to finally say something… and Yuuri had dropped there with a groan, his legs spread.

Who gave him the RIGHT?

Then he’d tilted his head back against the couch, exposing his throat and _swallowed_. There had to be laws that man was violating by being so hot.

Attempting for the third time, with shaky fingers, to make them both a drink, he tried to stay calm. It was just a man.

A very hot man.

He took both drinks back to the living room couch…

Where Yuuri was stretching and yawning, looking somehow like a sex dream and the cutest thing in the world at the same time.

Fuck.

* * *

When Victor offered him what turned out to be alcohol, he was surprised – well, a little anyway.

Then he realised it was already past seven and that he’d never stopped by so late before.

Sipping the drink, he found it to be quite tasty.

“What’s this?”

“White Russian.” Victor explained with a small smile.

Sipping some more, he nodded.

“It’s good. I’ve never had it before but I feel like I could go for these on occasion.”

* * *

Victor nearly choked on his drink when Yuuri declared that he ‘could go for’ a white Russian from time to time.

COMPLETELY unaware as well.

He just looked on in mild concern as Victor made a fool of himself… but then what else was new?

“So, uh, what did you call me over for?” Yuuri eventually asked once he could breathe again.

What indeed.

“Well, I-”

Before he could think of something sensible to say, it went dark.

“Huh. The power went?” He instead half-asked.

“Well, looks that way. Where’s your box?”

“My _what_?” Victor squeaked back.

“Circuit breaker box?”

He was going to die.

* * *

Traipsing through Victor’s house in the dark was… an experience.

He didn’t struggle to find his way at all – in fact, quite the opposite. He’d spent so much time there recently he actually found it quite easy to move around.

Victor on the other hand stumbled into things left right and centre, until he grabbed his hand and unceremoniously dragged him along.

Blushing bright red, he was insanely glad when no protest came despite his unprofessional behaviour.

The problem was resolved quickly enough – something had tripped his main breaker switch.

Putting it back wasn’t the issue – figuring out what had done so was.

“Mind if I look around for what caused this?” He asked the other, already mentally cataloguing all things electric he could see.

“Be my guest.” Victor said, throwing back the rest of the drink he’d fetched from the living room before passing him his own.

Good. He could do with some fake courage.


	8. Chapter 8

Victor had spent the last half hour with a semi.

He was three drinks deep and stumbling after the engineering student as he crawled around his flat, inspecting pretty much everything electric he owned, to check what had tripped the power.

In the last thirty minutes, he’d not only watched Yuuri _lift_ his couch like it weighed nothing, he’d had to put up with Yuuri _crawling_ around, at one point basically putting his cheek to the floor to see behind a cabinet, ass up in the air and to add insult to injury _he kept banging into things_.

It was like he didn’t even remember how to walk.

Thwacking his toe into another cabinet and biting back a whimper that had more to do with Yuuri squatting down by the side of his fridge than the pain, he emptied his fourth drink.

“Ah, I think I’ve found the problem!” Yuuri declared happily, before standing, pulling his fridge forwards and doing… well, something to what was behind it.

“Ok?” He asked, not at all caring what was happening.

“You used a mixer for the drinks, right?”

“Uh… yes?”

Yuuri chuckled.

“It was plugged in the wrong place. I’ve moved it, so now it shouldn’t happen again.”

“Thank you.”

Swallowing down a groan at the ease with which Yuuri hip-checked his fridge back into place, he cleared his throat.

“Can I get you another drink?” He offered.

“Ah, thanks but I need to drive home.”

* * *

Yuuri was going to _die._

From embarrassment.

“MARI!” He hissed after calling his sister – Phichit hadn’t even picked up.

“What?”

“You need to write down WHY I have to visit a client.” He chided.

“Uh… okay? I do though.”

“You didn’t for Victor?”

His sister snorted.

“I didn’t think ‘booty-call’ belonged on the worksheet, but fine, will do next time.”

“WHAT? It wasn’t – it isn’t! He… his power went! He had something plugged in wrong.”

After a long moment of silence, his sister sighed.

“Poor Victor. I’m starting to think you’re the one who has it plugged in wrong."

* * *

The next afternoon, Yuuri found himself standing at Victor’s door again, feeling like a complete idiot.

He’d lost one of his wrenches – sadly, one of the ones he used most often. He’d already called and asked all his other appointments and checked his car – nothing.

Ignoring the nasty little voice that told him he could have called _Victor_ instead of coming over to check for it, he knocked on the door.

No answer.

He was just ready to give up when he heard a long whine from… the garden?

Fairly certain that Victor wouldn’t mind, he walked around the house – well most of the way around the house.

“CHRIS! You have to help me, I’m going to die!” The other man whined.

He froze – Chris was Victor’s coworker from before. When no reply he came, he realised Victor had to be on the phone.

Well-aware that he was being a creep, he peeked around the corner – Victor was floating in his pool, phone held to his ear, safely out of the water.

“What do you mean? I TRIED! I made him a drink. I was GOING to ask him out, but then MY POWER WENT OUT.”

Yuuri froze. Victor was… talking about him? The other man wanted to ask him out? Surely his power couldn’t have gone out twice and he was talking about someone else? No, that was stupid.

“Stop laughing! It’s not FUNNY! I turn into an idiot every time he’s around. I used to be SMOOTH. Good at flirting. Chris I banged into things SEVEN TIMES last night. My things! Things I bought and put in this house!”

He could hear the faint sounds of hysterical laughter from the phone.

“Chrisss! You’ve seen him!” Victor whined next, making it… well, harder for Yuuri to deny Victor was in fact talking about him.

“How do I even ask him? Is there a polite way to tell someone to fuck you into the mattress until you can’t stand? There is a pile of shirts in my closet that I want him to _rip_ off me!”

Yuuri practically flew back into his truck, trembling hands calling his sister.

“Hey Mari, I need a favour? Can I have tomorrow off? Maybe the day after as well?”


	9. Chapter 9

Victor didn’t expect a knock on his door so late – not half-past nine anyway.

He opened anyway – not like he had anything better to do.

“Uh… Yuuri?” He greeted the other dumbly.

“Hey, Victor.” The man replied, smirking.

Something about him was… different. It was like he was sizing Victor up for… something.

Automatically, he stepped back and invited the other in, his heart beating faster.

“What can I do for you?” He eventually asked, surprised when Yuuri handed him a bag.

“Uh… coffee liquor?” He asked after checking the inside.

Yuuri just smirked again.

“I was going to ask if you wouldn’t mind teaching me how to make that white Russian from last time?”

Victor wordlessly led him to the kitchen.

* * *

Victor’s obvious reaction to his appearance was… encouraging. He wasn’t sure if the other had always looked at him like that and he’d just been too dumb to notice or if it was something to do with the tight racerback shirt he’d put on, but it was incredibly empowering to see the other man off his game.

He’d spent enough time drooling over Victor. It was time to do something about it.

Leaning against the counter in the kitchen, he watched as Victor busied himself fetching the things they’d need for the cocktail.

“Did I bring the right kind of liquor?” He eventually asked.

“Uh… yes. What made you want to learn so suddenly?”

Yuuri fought a shit-eating grin.

“Oh, I just liked having a little Russian in me last time.”

Victor tripped.

* * *

Yuuri had, apparently, after _nearly_ killing him on a daily basis come to finish the job.

He’d only _just_ showed the other how to measure out the right amounts of the ingredients for the drink when Yuuri had hummed, picked up the bottle of liquor he’d brought and taken a swig. It _shouldn’t_ have been sexy.

Somehow, it was.

Probably something to do with how his lips wrapped around the bottle and he REALLY needed to think about something else and fast.

Like how Yuuri had taken an interest in something else now – a cocktail shaker he kept in his cabinet.

“We don’t need that for this one, do we?” Yuuri asked, picking it up and giving it a soft shake.

Victor gulped.

“No. But, uh, I can show you one that uses it next?”

Yuuri gave him a brilliant smile.

“That would be _fantastic_.”

* * *

It wasn’t fantastic.

It was pure _hell_.

Barely able to think, he’d pulled out the simplest recipe he could think of – a daiquiri.

He’d measured the ingredients, Yuuri had insisted on mixing it together.

In other words, Victor was drooling over the way his arms flexed every time he moved the metal shaker.

“Thirsty?” Yuuri asked, chuckling, before he set the mixer back down.

“ _Yes_.” He ground out – he had no idea what was different about Yuuri, but it’d be a miracle if he made it through the night.

Yuuri poured them their respective drinks, sampling his carefully.

Victor just drank it down in one go. It wasn’t bad, but it did nothing for his little thirst problem.

Yuuri wrinkled his nose.

“I like the Russian better.”

Fuck.

* * *

Teasing Victor was probably the most fun thing he’d ever done in his life.

He made sure to look just innocent enough that the other man would think it was an accident or a coincidence… it wasn’t.

He’d half-worried he’d be too shy to pull it off, but his idea with the cocktails had been genius – just enough false confidence for him not to worry or psych himself out.

He gave Victor a hungry look – he’d be having his fill of Russian.

Once he was done teasing, anyway.

He had time.

Yuuri sat on the couch, his eyes never leaving Victor’s form.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time they’d made the third cocktail of the night, Victor’s self-restraint was wearing thin.

It wasn’t his fault though – he’d watched Yuuri squeeze a lime.

With his bare hand.

A droplet of it had run down his wrist and he’d LICKED IT OFF.

How was that allowed? It shouldn’t be.

Nor should it be allowed to lounge on someone’s furniture the way Yuuri was doing.

Every time he turned away, he could feel Yuuri’s eyes burning into his back… and he had no idea if it was his imagination or if the other really was staring.

He turned back to Yuuri, about to ask something – he forgot what it had been when Yuuri made eye contact and emptied his glass.

He set it down on the couch table – slowly. Deliberately.

Victor gulped.

“W-Would you like another?” He offered, hoping the man would accept. Somehow, making cocktails with him was the most delicious torture and he couldn’t get enough of it.

Yuuri smirked again – that SMIRK – and nodded.

“What kind? Something sweet?” He spun around, hoping that Yuuri didn’t see the way he had blushed.

He heard the other man get up and step over.

“How about a little more Russian?” Yuuri practically purred.

Victor felt his knees go weak.

Turning back to get Yuuri’s glass, he found himself face to face with the other – only inches between them.

Automatically, he stepped back, bumping into the counter.

Yuuri stepped after him, one hand settling on either side of him.

Oh.

Fuck.

* * *

“We’ve had enough drinks, don’t you think?” The most beautiful man in the world asked and the spoon Victor’d been holding slid from his suddenly lifeless fingers.

He didn’t care.

Yuuri was staring directly at him, so close he could practically feel Yuuri’s body heat radiate from the other.

Was he…

Would he…

“I don’t know, I’m still pretty thirsty.” His treacherous mouth replied, entirely without his input.

Yuuri’s eyes went wide.

For a moment he thought he might have ruined things, at least until Yuuri burst into laughter – it was the sweetest sound and it made his insides flutter in a way that had nothing at all to do with how much he wanted Yuuri to wreck him.

Oh.

He was torn from his thoughts when a strong hand settled around his wrist and _pulled_.

He went willingly, straight into Yuuri’s embrace, both of those hands settling low on his hips.

“I…” Yuuri began, giving him an appraising look. “Heard a rumour that you want me to fuck you into your mattress until you can’t stand?”

If it hadn’t been for Yuuri’s hands, his legs would have given out.

He nodded frantically.

“Mattress, couch, floor, I’m not picky.”

Yuuri’s smile was downright devious.

“Let’s start with the bed.” He declared before tightening his grip and picking Victor up.

* * *

He had no idea how Yuuri had managed to move them both so easily – not when Victor had wrapped himself around Yuuri the second the other had picked him up.

His hands had automatically woven into Yuuri’s hair as the other had kissed him.

_Weeks_ of sexual frustration had gone into that kiss, and by the time the other pulled back, Victor had felt light-headed.

He’d also found himself in his bedroom – where Yuuri had unceremoniously thrown him onto the bed and stripped his shirt off. He’d seen before – parts, anyway – but with Yuuri now half-naked before him, he found himself honest to god _whimpering_.

“Strip.” The other man ordered him, and his fingers automatically jumped to do so, undoing his belt and shuffling out of his trousers in seconds. Before he could do the same to his shirt, he found his hands snatched and pinned to the bed, Yuuri leaning over him.

He didn’t even think about resisting, just bucked up, seeking some kind of friction against the other man.

No such luck.

“Why don’t I help you?” Yuuri offered, releasing his wrist.

He found himself nodding frantically, and then those capable fingers slid underneath his shirt, gently brushing against the skin of his stomach, nails scraping across him until he moaned, before retreating again.

A moment later, Yuuri gripped both sides of his button-down and _ripped_.

A series of popping sounds alerted him to the fact that his shirt was now ruined.

He nearly came in his pants.

* * *

Victor was every fantasy he’d ever had, all rolled into one stunningly beautiful person.

He could hardly comprehend just _how_ perfectly they fit together, even as he pressed the other’s head into the bed and positioned his hips just right.

Victor had long since stopped being able to speak in actual words, it seemed, having settled for moaning, groans and a kind of whimper that had his heart racing in no time.

He was loving it.

Yuuri hadn’t even bothered taking his pants off all the way, he simply undid them and pulled himself free, rubbing against Victor’s ass. The man immediately pushed back, increasing the friction for him.

“Prepare yourself.” He ordered, just to see if Victor would.

Without any hesitation, the man scrambled for the second bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle.

Yuuri watched, equally amused and aroused, as Victor spilled a considerable amount of the liquid inside onto his hand and spread his cheeks enough to be able to reach his hole.

He gulped when the other man didn’t even bother starting with one finger, instead pushing two in with a moan.

Yuuri was absolutely spell-bound as he watched Victor prepare himself, his erection rubbing against Victor’s thigh in the meantime – not that he really needed the extra stimulation.

On a whim, he leaned forward and bit Victor’s left asscheek. Not too hard, of course – he just wanted to see the mark.


	11. Chapter 11

Victor came with a howl, clenching around his fingers as Yuuri _bit_ him. He had no idea how the man knew EXACTLY what to do to him, but it didn’t matter.

His mind went white with pleasure, even as his fingers kept moving in and out of him. He quickly reached the point of oversensitivity, but it didn’t matter – he finally had the cutest boy in the world in his bed, and he wouldn’t let something like his lack of staying power stop him from _having_ the other.

Yuuri gripped his wrist and stopped him from moving his fingers anymore. He whined in both disappointment and relief.

“Victor… did you just…” The other asked, his tone a little disbelieving.

“Sorry. I… uh… you can keep going?”

“Oh?” Yuuri pulled Victor’s hand away completely. He distantly heard the click of the lube bottle, before Yuuri’s fingers, now slick, replaced his own.

He groaned.

“Do you want me to keep going?” The other man asked, his fingers just teasing him, without actually pressing into him.

“Well, you haven’t fucked me into the mattress _yet_ , have you?” He asked, hoping that he sounded sassy rather than desperate.

Yuuri’s fingers pressed forward and he didn’t care anymore.

* * *

Watching Victor fuck himself on Yuuri’s fingers rather than his own was both better and worse, somehow. Better because he could control just how often he would brush against the man’s prostate, and worse because he’d much rather use his dick than his fingers.

He was, however, determined to wait until Victor got hard again to fuck him.

It was just more fun that way.

Twisting his fingers against the other’s most sensitive spot a little more forcefully, he watched as his dick gave an interested twitch – it seemed he wouldn’t have to wait that long.

“Hey, Victor?” He asked conversationally, scissoring his fingers as he did so.

“Mhm?” The other groaned, clearly doing his best to respond.

How cute.

“How do you feel about spanking?” He asked, his fingers itching to slap the other man’s rear.

He didn’t get a verbal response, but the way Victor wriggled against his fingers even harder and nodded against the bed was a sufficient answer for him.

Pulling his fingers back and quickly wiping them on the bedsheet, he grabbed a hold of Victor’s hips to steady him.

The first slap was relatively gentle, against Victor’s right cheek. His skin was barely red after.

The next hit the other side, right over the bitemark he’d left.

A few more and Victor was sobbing into the bed, incoherently begging – at first in English, then in a language Yuuri didn’t know.

Russian, probably.

Victor had gotten hard again already, but Yuuri still found himself drawing things out more – he knew as soon as he took Victor, he wouldn’t be able to last long, and he wasn’t in a hurry for things to be over just yet.

* * *

By the time Yuuri took mercy on him and reached for the lube again, Victor wasn’t sure he was going to survive what would come next. His entire body felt like it was on fire, his thighs and ass stinging in just the right way, his dick once again begging for attention – not that Yuuri had touched him there even once.

He moaned, completely unrestrained, when fingers once again thrust into him – just two or three times, before retreating.

Next, he felt the tip of Yuuri’s dick against his entrance.

If it hadn’t been for the other man’s grip on his hips, he’d have thrown himself backwards immediately.

Instead, he was forced to endure Yuuri slowly sliding into him – slower than he’d thought possible.

  
When Yuuri was finally, FINALLY, buried inside him, all he could do was hold on for dear life. The other gave him a few seconds to adjust before pulling back a little and fucking straight back into him, no trace of that slow movement from before.

Finally.

* * *

Yuuri set a punishing pace, unable to hold himself back once he was properly buried in Victor. The other man didn’t seem to mind, eagerly meeting his every thrust as much as Yuuri allowed it.

Well aware that he wouldn’t last long, he leaned down, pressing his chest against Victor’s back to be able to reach for the other man’s erection.

He pumped three, maybe four times, before the man beneath him shuddered with another orgasm, tightening around him just so.

He came, thrusting harshly a few times as he did, before pulling out to give Victor a break.

The other man collapsed onto the bed like a puppet with its strings cut.

Quickly pulling off his condom and nudging the lube bottle off the bed, he allowed himself to drop next to Victor.

Just for a few moments.


	12. Chapter 12

Victor woke up maybe an hour or two later – awareness slowly creeping in.

He turned around, half-expecting Yuuri to have disappeared – but no, the other man was asleep right by his side.

Something in his gut twinged with happiness, and he grinned.

He’d _hoped_ the other wouldn’t just disappear after giving it to him better than he’d ever had it, but he hadn’t been sure.

Slowly, so as to not wake Yuuri up, he climbed out of bed to sneak to the bathroom and clean himself up a little. He was a sticky, half-dried mess, and while it was well-worth it, he also wished they’d cleaned up at least a little.

Bending over the sink to clean himself up a bit, he realised that he _hurt_. Yuuri hadn’t been gentle with him – there was still a tremor in his legs, not to mention his _ass_.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror – he was grinning like a maniac.

* * *

Sneaking back to bed proved a fruitless exercise – when he came out of the bathroom, Yuuri was awake and watching him. The other man had stripped out of his pants while Victor had been gone, so he finally got to see those thighs in their full glory.

“Hey.” He greeted the other, unsure how they were going to play this.

Was it a one-night-stand? Was there a way he could convince Yuuri to maybe make it a daily occurrence?

Yuuri smiled.

“Hey yourself. How are you feeling?”

“Really, really well-fucked.” He blurted out, not at all prepared for the bright blush that covered Yuuri’s face.

“V-Victor!” He hissed, shifting on the bed.

His eyes automatically travelled to the bulge that was starting to show in Yuuri’s underwear already. He licked his lips.

“Are you… do you have to go?” He asked, hoping to god the answer would be no.

Yuuri slowly shook his head.

“Not until you want me to. I, uh, have tomorrow off, actually.”

Victor gulped.

“Oh? Got any plans?”

Yuuri reached down, palming himself through his underwear.

Victor nearly whimpered again.

“I can think of a thing or two. Besides, what was it you said to Chris? You want me to fuck you until you can’t walk? You’re still standing.”

Before he could even process the fact that Yuuri had HEARD him – and wasn’t that the most embarrassing thing that’d ever happened to him – he found himself pulled into Yuuri’s lap, straddling his hips.

On instinct, he ground himself down, his over-sensitive ass clenching in anticipation.

“M…Maybe, tomorrow evening, we can go out for dinner?” He surprised himself by saying.

The obvious surprise in Yuuri’s face melted into something… fond.

“I’d like that.”

Victor’s hands settled on Yuuri’s chest with a gasp – he finally got to _touch_.

“But maybe we can get something delivered? I highly doubt _either of us_ will be able to walk by then.”

He cursed quietly, before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
